Home Sweet Home
by Within The Moonlight
Summary: All the people in the world of Harry Potter meet up with two girls who have no place in the Muggle world. They are on a quest to find their true home; is it with Harry? Rated PG-13 due to language and the Gert. Please R&R!


HOME SWEET HOME  
  
*~Authors' Notes: Alright this story is all Harry Potter based but we are introducing three original characters into the plot. Umi The character I made is called Tora! Emmy My character is Taylor Makoto aka Teddy. Both And both of us on alot of sugar and pizza dust invented Gert to what he is today! And now we shall explain them to you so you won't be "as" lost. ^^;; We think the first part of the chapter explains Gert enough so we will skip him for now.  
  
Tora: She is meant to be a Gryffindor. She lives in a different land and world, where she is a princess along with her sisters Aka and Hoshi. After the death of her sister Hoshi, she travels to Earth. She is polite and friendly but piss her off and you will feel pain. She is easily annoyed which is very bad and she can be really nosey. But she is a caring person naturally and hates to really see anyone who's suffering. She is friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in the Story, not to mention she also gets a crush on one of the Gryffindor boys. Which one is it? Read and see.  
  
Taylor Makoto: She's a Slytherin. Comes from the wrong side of the tracks. She is depresed but doesnt show it. Her parents didnt care about her or her twin brother, who died in a drive by shooting right before the school term started. Though she's depressed, shes also very outgoing and always ready for a good fight. She hides the depression though most of the time and acts happy. Shes a down to earth type. Always ready for a good joke to cheer her up. She's friends with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and the Slytherin gang. Draco's the only one who actually caught her being depressed though. She is a Mudblood, though it wasnt mentioned to Draco, but he knew. She does fall for Draco through the ficcy.  
  
So these are the made up characters. Don't forget to R&R.~*  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Origin Of Gert  
  
  
  
Many worlds away from Hogwarts was the land of Wee. Now this land consisted of many small creatures, except for one who was the most feared. It was one of a kind and unruly. This purple beast was known only by the name of Gert.  
  
Gert was most like a dog. But it was the strangest dog that ever exsisted. It was enormous and was quite vicious. It had cocker-spaniel ears, with crocodile-like teeth in his mouth. Spike-like fins poked out the top of his head and ran down his back.From his head to the middle of his body, he was covered in purple dragon scales. In the middle of the creature's stomach, in the center of his four legs was a fifth one, colored green. Right where the scales ended was a orange stripe. After this stripe was a zebra pattern in its fur all in purple but different shades. His tail, or should I say, tails, were what made him stand out the most. He had three tails, each being of different speices. One was a lion's tail, the next a unicorn's and finally a dragon's tail.  
  
This strange animal was feared, ignored, and rejected by the other creatures of Wee, causing him to become very depressed and sad. One day, three princesses came to the world, searching to find a pet. The middle child, Princess Hoshi, was the one to find this huge animal when searching. She could see how sad it was on the planet so after convincing her sisters, they took it home, to train it to be a pet and a bodyguard.  
  
Princess Hoshi, after suffering from a depression caused by the death of her husband, past away, leaving the dog-like creature homeless, since she wouldn't let her sisters have it. Gert was moved from home to home, world to world and was finally left on a planet, not very well known to the princesses, called Earth.  
  
This dog had eventually made its way into London, England. After living one year with a girl called Aria, it was left in the A.S.P.C.A and when it came time to put the creature to sleep, since no one adopted it, the workers were too fearful to do so. So there the animal remained for two years.  
  
*** ~Flashback In Time One Year Before Gert Came to the ASPCA~ ***  
  
Meanwhile, Princess Tora had became bored in her land and she missed seeing her sister's purple pet. So deciding to visit the creature, since she knew it must be lonely on Earth, she gathered her servents, her money, her stuff, and teleported to London, England.  
  
She moved into a mansion that was only half the size of her castle and was the largest house on the block. She knew that there were humans on Earth who did not know magic, so she never bothered to use magic outside of her home, except when no one was looking. But of course, there were a few Muggles who caught sight of this sometimes.  
  
Soon enough there were articles in the newspapers of these reports, which caught the attention of the Ministry of Magic. Deciding that they needed to keep her out of the Muggles' sight, they sent her a letter to Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
On another side of London, where the lower class of society reigned was a girl who looked like a normal poor girl but had a deep secret that she didn't even know about. This girl's name was Taylor Makoto, her nickname was Teddy.  
  
Her family consisted of a mother and a father who were neglective parents to their children, Teddy and her twin brother, Tyler. Both had no idea that they were really known as Mudbloods in the magical realm. But this secret was not kept for long.  
  
On Taylor and Tyler's 11th birthday that year, they recieved strange letters saying that they were both accepted into Hogwarts. Only the two siblings knew what they were and they were so happy. Unfortunately, a month before the trip to their first year at Hogwarts, Tyler died.  
  
***  
  
The train thundered down the tracks as it past through beautiful green meadows. The first years seemed to all be scattered about on the train. Taylor had just happened to sit down next to a boy who she thought was very cute and charming. This boy was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello." Taylor greeted the first year in a meek manner. His icy blue eyes looked up at her as his lackies looked up at her then looked to Draco to see if he wanted them to do something. He simply put up his hand to them and the two went back to their conversation they were in the middle of when she said hello.  
  
"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He raised his hand as his finger pointed to his two goonies. "And that is Vincent Crabbe. The one next to that oaf is Gregory Goyle." A smile played on Taylor's lips. She was liking him even more by the moment.  
  
"Name's Taylor Makoto, but my friends, close friends anyway, call me Teddy." She said, her voice revealing exactly how much schooling she had recieved and what kind of enviroment she came from to Draco. At first he was going to ignore her when he heard her last name, since it was unfamiliar to him, and her speech showed she was poor. But her green eyes seemed to entrance him and on his better judgement, he changed his mind and became her friend.  
  
***  
  
Harry's green eyes stared out of the window from behind his glasses. He felt very alone and it seemed that no one was coming. But suddenly, a girl with long blue hair tipped red entered the car, her red eyes looking at him with a friendly tone yet a shyness.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you mind if I joined you?":Tora asked with a well mannered politeness in her voice. He stared at her and shook his head no as he watched the girl have a seat next to him. He had never seen a girl with blue hair before.  
  
She smiled politely and in a grateful friendly tone she spoke to him, "Thank you. I am Prin....," shaking her head as if correcting herself she started over, "I am Tora. I am so new to this place. I saw that everywhere else was filled."  
  
"I'm not as familiar to this area as well. My name is Harry Potter." he said, expecting her to jump up. But to his much surprise, she just kept her smile and acted very normally. He had guessed that from the color of her hair that she was of the magic world. Obviously, she wasn't.  
  
"Very nice to meet you Mr. Potter." She said, her head bowing, tilting it slightly, in an acknowledging motion, which was customed for royalty to do in her land. The bow of her head made Harry even more filled with curiosity. Who the hell was this girl?  
  
***  
  
Now within Draco Malfoy's car, two conversations were occuring. One between Crabbe and Goyle and the other was between Taylor and Draco. Draco seemed to really like the girl and she seemed to really like him back. Not to mention that they were getting along great.  
  
All four pairs of eyes turned to the door when it began to open. There standing in the doorway, was a red-haired boy with freckles scattered across his face. He wore what seemed to be a worn and musty old robe. His blue eyes travelled across each person.  
  
"Oh great. By the look of you, I can tell you're a Weasley. What do you want? This car is full." Draco said with a spiteful sound on the end of each word he spoke. The Weasley boy's face twisted, making a face full of disgust.  
  
"Nope, I definately don't want to be in here with a rude git." he retorted and with that, he turned, slamming the door of the car shut behind him. Taylor's green eyes looked at Draco, showing her confusion, "What was that all about?"  
  
Malfoy smiled slyly, revealing his satifaction as he replied with a cocky tone, "Just some Weasel looking for trouble. One thing you must know is that some wizarding families are better than others. Don't get mixed in with the wrong families."  
  
***  
  
This red-haired boy made his way down the hallway as he came across Harry Potter's car. Openning the door, he peeked in, seeing Tora and Harry talking. He was shocked by both of them; Harry for being who he was and Tora for her hair.  
  
Pausing their conversation, Harry and Tora looked up at him.Greeting him with a friendly smile, Tora stared at him, her red eyes glittering with a kind of welcoming look. Her eyes made the boy even more shocked at her appearance.  
  
"Do..do..do you mind if I...?" the boy stuttered, not finishing his sentence as his finger rose, pointing to the seat across from Harry. "Sure." Potter replied as he watched the red-haired boy come in, carrying a suitcase with him.  
  
After a moment or two of the boy freaking out about Harry being "The Boy Who Lived", Tora realized that he must be someone special. "My name is Ron. Ron Weasley." the freckled faced boy greeted, shaking hands with Harry. Suddenly a girl with frizzy hair who spoke very properly came in.  
  
She sat down beside Ron who greets her by saying, "I'm Ron." With a confident, almost stuck up attitude she looked at the red head and said, "Pleasure." Turning her gaze to the guy sitting next to the blue haired girl, she said, "And you must be Harry Potter. I have read about you in books.I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
Tora smiled as she whispered, "My name is Tora. And since we are all revealing who we are, it is only proper that I say my full title. I am Second Princess Tora of the land Qualinesti, daughter of the late King Villemarque and the late Queen Tavistock, sister to Queen Aka and the late First Princess Hoshi." This extrmemely proper title left the three friends to gauk and stare.  
  
*~Authors' Notes: Sorry to do this to you but it's a cliffhanger. Yes, the evil enemy of all stories and readers. We want to know what everyone thinks of this so far. If you like it, tell us; if you hate it, tell us. We want to know if we should continue. Want a sequel? Tell us. Please leave a review!~* 


End file.
